The Lake
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: Rose and Dimitri fluff.


**Theres not enough Rose and Dimitri fluff on here. So this is my sucky attempt to write some : ) this may be horrible I will warn you know.....So if you like it review, and even if you don't still review..They keep mii writing!!!**

**Disclaimer: Mii no own Vampire Academy, i wish i did tho. **

**(Roses P.O.V.)**

"Dimitri, where are we going,"I asked, he is not the kind of guy who would let me skip class, but today was different he say. I wonder where we are going. I don't see how he can find his way around in the dark like this. I can't see a thing, he better no get us lost. it would be hell to find our way back to the academy, but I trust Dimitri not to get us lost.

"Be patient, Roza you will find out in a few minutes," he whispered. I just sighed there is no fighting with him. It doesn't make me anymore patient tho.

"When am I ever patient,"

"Never, but you are just going to have to trust me," With that he turned and wrapped his arms around me. He looked me in the eyes, and asked "Do you trust me Roza?"

"Of course I trust you, you have done nothing but help me out through everything that has been thrown my way. Your the only one i trust in this school anymore, I love you," I said this was the most I had ever confessed to him. I didn't want to look in his eyes, afraid of what his reaction would be. I was so suprised when he pulled me even closer to him. He just held me there. I was completely happy, but there was a feeling I wasn't used to feeling. There where three little words that I wanted to hear. "Do you love me Dimitri?"

"My silly Roza of course I love you. i have since the very first day. You where always there, then I caught you with Jesse, and i felt so jealous. I wanted to be where he was so badly. Every practice we had together it took everything I had not to pull me into my arms like I have you know. Who cares if it is wrong. We will work it out somehow. We will make it work , becasue I refuse to live my life without you that would be the worst thing to ever happen to me."

That was the most I had ever heard him say, and it was a confession of how much he loved me. I was so happy that i couldn't help but let a few stray tears fall down my face.

"Im glad," He pulled my face back and kissed me. It started as a peck on the lips and became something more. He was the one who pulled away, he tugged me by the hand. He was smiling something you don't get to see much from him.

"Come on Roza, I still have somthing to show you," He dragged me along, i was just as eager as him to get wherever we where going. All that mattered is that I was with him. He still had a hold of my hand and I could see lights coming up. Wow.

Up ahead was a river. It was so pretty, there where lights all around it, bouncing off the water. I was here with the man I loved what more could I ask for?

"It is beautiful,"I whispered, I was starstruck that was for sure. I looked behind me expecting Dimitri to be there, but he wasn't. "Dimitri?"

"Down here" I looked ahead and of course he was laying on the ground by the river. Staring up at the stars. I ran over to him, laughing like a schoolgirl.

"This is wonderful," i said excitedly. This was the most spectacular thing i had ever seen. "How did you find this place?"

"I have known about it for a while, I was just waiting for the right person to bring down here with me," he looked over at me, and grinned. I just laughed and layed down by him.

"Well thank you very much for bringing me down here," I looked over at him, he seemed like he was having a debate with himself. It looked like the side that wants me won out over the good-gaurdian side. He reached over and pulled me up too him. I looked up at him and kissed him. I pulled away to breathe. This moment was heaven, that is for sure. I layed my head on his chest and listened to his breathing.

I know this will all be over tommorrow, but for today this is where i belong. Right here in his arms. that is all I could ever ask for, nothing else really mattered. It was only him and me, everything else just seemed to fade out of view.

"I love you with all my heart, Roza"

"I love you too" I whispered, he was stroking my hair, that he loved so much. pretty soon we would have to go back to the academy, and pretend this never happened. Pretend that we feel nothing like these strong emotions that we have for each other. It just wasn't fair, but thats life, and for know I am perfectly fine with it. If it means I get these moments to be with him like this.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So was it good? Bad? I am sorry about any spelling/grammar errors. Please review and tell me if you liked it, because if you did I have many more ideas. If you have any, Leave them in a review. Ohhhh, by the way I know the characters are very out of character thats what makes it so much more fun to write!!**

**Love, MMH**


End file.
